Assassin's Creed IV: Wolves of the Caribbean:POSTPONED
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Takes place after the events of Black Flag. What if Mary Read, and Blackbeard had survived their deaths? A new Assassin will rise and take the fight to the Templar Order. But along with that, this new Assassin will be the start of a new and bright future for Mary Read. (Awful Summary I know but give it a chance pls!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I know, I'm crazy to start ANOTHER story. But I just got AC Black Flag again and the feels are coming back to me. I had this idea for a story months ago, just never made it; either too busy or never got around too it. But yeah this story won't be centered around Edward Kenway, but my own OC. But I'm not gonna take away the events of the game, it takes place after he's left the Caribbean with his daughter. The only thing that is different from the game's story and this, is that James Kidd/Mary Read and Blackbeard (cause why not, he was awesome) live the events of the Man O' War and the prison escape. So without further ado, enjoy. Disclaimer, I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **(Three Months after the concluding events of Assassin's Creed IV)**

"GET DOWN!" a the captain of the lone ship cried as their Brig was struck by a large volley of cannonballs.

"Loosen the sails! Evasive Actions! Man the guns!" the Quartermaster yelled. The captain was a former veteran, a former Naval commander, his hair gray after years of aging had caught up with him. His captain's hat had been blown off after the impact of the volley.

The quartermaster was much different. He was a tall, broad shouldered man; reaching at least six feet and four inches tall. He wasn't lanky, actually a very muscular form to go with his tall form. He wore only a simple Officer's uniform; he had dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed and pointed upward in the front.

Their crew rushed to their stations. The cannon's were now manned and the riflemen were armed. There were men climbing the mast and letting the sails loose. The air was filled with an unbearable gale as they were poured on by rain; cannon smoke filled the air.

"God damned this rain!" the captain yelled.

"Captain! Enemy brig spotted! She flies the Spanish flag!" the watchman in the crow's nest called from above.

"Spanish or no, if they want a fight, we'll give 'em one! Prepare to Broadside em'!" he ordered.

"Load the guns! Lieutenant, tell me when all of our cannons are prepared to fire!" the Lieutenant awaited the cannon crews.

"All cannons loaded!" the Lieutenant called, the Quartermaster nodded, looking to the Captain.

"All cannons are ready to fire sir!" he exclaimed as they ducked under another volley of cannonballs. Their brig was only armored by a few layers of iron plating, the volleys were beginning to push it inward.

"Await my command!" the captain ordered, he steered so they were now sailing directly at the Spanish brig.

"Sir?!" the quartermaster was confused.

"Trust me!" he ordered his friend. When they were close enough that they could see the Spanish crew, the Captain spoke up.

"Drop anchor!" he ordered. The ship began turning rapidly. The quartermaster understood the captain's plan completely.

"Fire!"

"FIRE!" the quartermaster yelled at the top of his lungs, his deep, husky voice straining to call out the order.

Their cannons broadsided the unprepared Spanish brig. One of their masts fell, there were several holes in their bow. The quartermaster spotted powder kegs.

"Sir! I see some powder in the bow!" the captain looked closer and saw it too.

"Swivel guns! Take aim!" the captain ordered.

"Fire!" he ordered, the swivel guns both fired, the shots found their mark; detonating the powder; the entire Spanish brig erupted from within.

"The brig's sinking, Sir!" the scout called.

They were already celebrating, cheering "Huzzah!", except the captain and quartermaster. They saw something that made their eyes widen in terror.

"Mother of God…" the quartermaster thought aloud.

They made out the shape of a Man O' War and two Brigs.

"Men! We're not done yet!" the captain called. It looked hopeless, their ship was damaged and didn't have the firepower to take on a Man O' war.

The captain sighed, looking to the quartermaster. "We go down with the ship!" he growled, drawing his sword and flintlock.

When the Man O' War was in range, they broadsided their damaged brig, tearing several holes in their hull. Half their crew died in the volley, most of their cannons were destroyed, and part of the ship had fires spreading across it. The Brigs, once in range fired several volleys at their ship.

"Captain, what do we do?!" the quartermaster asked, getting no response. He turned to look where the captain was standing...except...the captain was gone. All there was left from him was a chunk of their ship which the captain had been standing upon.

A crewman ran to him, distress in his eyes. "Marshall! What do we do?!" Marshall, the ship's quartermaster; trusted to keep a level head in these situations, had no idea on what to do. Their powder was exposed, the ship was on the verge of sinking, and they were about to be flanked by brigs as the Man O' War prepared to Broadside them.

"I...I don't know..." he choked, his mind was blank.

The ships fired, tearing the lone brig apart as the powder was now lit up and detonated. The entire brig erupted in flame.

Marshall flew off the side of the ship from the blast. He somehow landed on a stable piece of wood and began floating across the rapid waves. Above his floating form, his ship and crew burned.

 **(Three Days later)**

A lone brig leaped over the high waves, it was a slightly faded, crimson painted brig. The sails were a grayish white. The colors it flew was a familiar Brotherhood insignia with a skull in the center.

The crew consisted of hardy men, all working to maintain the ship while singing merrily. At the helm was someone well known across the Caribbean; Mary Read, once known as James Kidd. Her true identity had been given away when the tale of James Kidd being captured, revealed as a woman before being taken to prison along with her best friend Anne Bonny and...Edward Kenway…

Kenway. The name brought back so many memories every time she thought of it.

 _'Edward Fucking Kenway. Abandoning us for a child he didn't even know he had."_ She sneered, anger filling her senses. Edward had been a key factor to their battle against the Templars. He had left the brotherhood to raise his daughter.

She had thought too much of him, he claimed before it was a pirate's life for him; would he say the same now?

Her friend and ally, Edward Teach...also known better as Blackbeard, supported him leaving, along with Anne and Adewale, Kenway's former quartermaster and an assassin of the brotherhood.

Even her leader Ah Tabai supported him leaving the brotherhood behind for his new life. She seemed to be the only one who was still pissed off at him for leaving.

"Man overboard!" someone called, drawing her mind from it's course of thought.

"Captain!" one of the crewmen called.

"What's going on down there?" she asked, her voice husky for a woman.

"We've spotted a man floating on a few scraps of wood." he awaited her order.

"Well what are ye waiting for? Get him on board!" she ordered, glad she could find something to clear her mind.

When she stepped down and they backed away, her eyes widened. This man was worse for wear. Not only was he soaked along with his clothes, but he seemed to be unconscious. He had a short shaggy mustache and beard connecting around his mouth, a messy head of short brown hair, and wore nothing but a soaked officer's uniform.

"He's alive, what do we do with 'em, Captain?" the crewman checking his pulse asked.

"Set a course for Great Inagua...he needs help." she looked back at the Lieutenant before entering her quarters.

 **(One day later)**

Mary was focusing on the man laying stiffly on the large bed. They had gotten the man's uniform off; all he had on was a simple loose shirt, and dry pants.

Her eyes narrowed; his weary eyes began slowly opening. Her hand slowly tightened over the handle of her flintlock.

After a few minutes of him seemingly struggling to stay conscious, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where...where am I?" he asked aloud as his dark green eyes scanned the room, locking with the mysterious woman standing before him. She smirked as he was frozen when his eyes laid upon her.

"See something you like mate?" she chuckled as he lowered his gaze, cheeks reddening a bit.

"Just teasing ya lad. You're in my home...also known as great Inagua." she answered him calmly. He seemed frozen, afraid to make any movements.

"You're lucky to be alive." she chuckled, but he suddenly remembered what had happened, the battle, the Man O' War.

"How'd you end up floating adrift on a few planks of wood?" she asked him, he sighed.

"Me and my crew were on our way from Britain to make a trade…-"

"What were you? Or...what rank were you?" she asked.

"Quartermaster." he answered simply. She nodded, seeming content with his answer.

"Continue." she remained quiet.

"We were ambushed by the Spanish. Three brigs...and a Man O' War." she chuckled.

"A trade ship...against a small convoy. Almost comedy." she chuckled.

"Not a complete trade ship. We were carrying weapons...ammunition. We were gonna be giving them over to the British military for some of the sugarcane from this harvest to take back. Our ship was an old brig, fifteen broadside cannons on both sides." she chuckled at how even his now sunk ship, was larger and more equipped than her own.

"Well...now that you're here...in the Caribbean...what'll ya do now? No ship and crew, no allies, hell no friends here...it's a good combination here for someone who ends up dead or a peasant." she was dead serious, causing his to swallow his nervousness in an invalid attempt to hide his evident fear.

"I...don't know...The British navy'll never take me back after our blunder." she was just waiting for him to ask a specific question. He just now realized, from the way she was dressed, this was no normal girl. He could make out the flag flowing in the wind outside the manor; a black flag with a skull and cross-bone.

"Are...are you a pirate?" she began cackling heavily.

When she calmed down, she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I was wondein' when ye was gonna ask me that. To answer your question; yes. Been with this band of miscreants since I learned to sail. But I'm not just a pirate." she cut off there, causing him to grow even more confused.

"What...else are you?" he asked slowly. He puled the quilts on him down until his bare feet were exposed to the daytime air.

"Ya' really wanna know?" she smirked, he nodded slowly in response.

"Okay, I'll tell you." she gestured for him to lean close.

"Ever heard of the Assassin Brotherhood?" she asked seriously; he shook his head in response.

"Good, means we're doing somethin' right." she chuckled a bit.

"Well...to sum it up, we're an order of trained killers. Our duty is bringing down the Templars and stopping their plans." he was more confused now.

"The Templars? Who are they?" he asked, at this, she shook her head, a sneer forming.

"Bad people. If they had their way, we'd be on our knees to kiss the ground before their feet." he didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, and when they had to change your outifits-" his eyes widened as he looked down. All he had on was a loose, white shirt, simple brown pants and a belt.

"Calm down, trust me, I wasn't the one who changed ya'." she laughed again, much to his dismay. She grabbed a half empty bottle of rum and took a quick swig before placing it back on the floor where it was.

"But anyway, what I did see, is that you've got the muscle and body to match that strength. The most ideal Assassins are quick on their feet, silent, strong, observant, and aware of their surroundings. You've got the strength to be an assassin...but it's the other things I've yet to see...so…I only have a simple question." he awaited her.

"Do you wanna know, who it was that attacked you, killed your crew and destroyed your ship?" he nodded, she lowered her head, the long strands of black raven hair on her head hiding the woman's face for a moment.

"Then another question...what would you do, if you found a way to find the people who attacked you?" she asked again.

He was stuck. "Uhhhh…" he slurred.

"Kill em'?" he remained silent after she answered for him.

"Well…you won't get far with just strength...if you're gonna fight the Templars, you need to be trained as an assassin." he was shocked at how this had turned around majorly.

He closed his eyes. After what felt like minutes to her, he opened them, a hint of a new person in his eyes.

"I have a question for you now." he spoke calmly.

She awaited him to speak, until he opened his mouth.

"When do I start?" he asked, a glare of self confidence; an entirely different man appeared before her and she grinned.

"That's more like it." she chuckled.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, my first AC story. I'm curious to how well it will do. So yes, this story will evolve to a relationship/pairing between my OC Marshall and Mary Read. It disappoints me of how little the relationships for Mary Read are noticed and how great they are. So review, tell me how I did, and I'll get back to the next chapter when I'm able to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So idk if the story will do well, but oh well, It's yet another itch for me. Now I just wanna go ahead and lay down the plot for this chapter. It's nearly 8 months after Marshall arrived in the Caribbean, now I know last chapter seemed rushed but at the same time it was meant to, this round, it's gonna be more centered around him and Mary as now he has a ship of his own. Now don't think Marshall will become like Edward Kenway, he becomes a pirate/assassin but is more on the brotherhood side. So enjoy and happy pirating.**

* * *

Mary Read grinned as her cannons pelted the Spanish frigate. Her chain shots had disabled it; but she had yet to take out the effectiveness of it's cannons. Despite her ship being smaller than it, her's was far more dangerous, the armor was made of thick iron plating along the thick, red painted wood.

"Get down!" she yelled as the crew ducked down, a volley of cannonballs flew over their heads. She looked back up and her eyes went wide.

Sailing towards her ship was a large frigate, her ship was unprepared to take on one ship while being flanked by the other.

Suddenly, a barrage of mortars fell upon the frigate; she looked in the direction of the mortars, sailing their direction was a new, yet familiar frigate.

She smirked, seeing the one who was manning the helm of the ship; hope was restored.

The frigate was solid black painted along with heavy iron plating covering most of the ship, there were twenty-one cannons on both sides, white and red outlined sails topped it, a black assassin flag soared above it, a large metal ram pointed forward and at the head of the ship was a carved wolf head.

"Ram the bastards!" the captain of the ship yelled as they rushed the frigate. The captain wore robes of an assassin.

His robes were black in most areas and had red accents and stripes, leather straps help it close to his muscular form. On his shoulders were metal plates held on by leather straps to his robed arms. His hood had a point at the end, stitched into it was an upper sketch of a wolf's head.

His wrists were covered by a metal covering, a common weapon amongst assassins; hidden blades. Under the hidden blade bracers were tight leather gloves.

His robe had two flaps that went down past his knees; the upper part of the robe overlapped one side and was latched down by metal buckles. Hanging on him was two sets of holsters; one at his waist with his weapon belt, the other on his chest, both holding two finely crafted flintlocks.

At his waist also, sheathed in a simple leather sheathe, holding a saber styled broad sword; he also had rope darts, a couple of smoke bombs, and a Native-American styled tomahawk and a couple of throwing daggers. Thrown around his back was a Blowpipe; the darts being placed in his ammunition pouch, and, uncommonly for the Caribbean, a longbow and quiver full of arrows.

His ship's ram crushed through the frigate's hull, the ship began taking on water, he allowed some distance before he ordered his ship forward, moving alongside the slowly sinking ship.

"Broadside em'! Heavy shots!" he ordered. The cannons, once they marked their target, all fired upon the frigate. The frigate didn't last long since the shots fired at it were already doused in flames, spreading fire to the Spaniards. He smirked, his main focus being dealt with, now he looked to his ally and the other frigate.

He navigated his ship around the sinking frigate and towards the crippled one. He moved to the other side of the frigate and left the helm to the man next to him and drew his sword.

"Grapplers! Reel them in!" he ordered as men with grapple hooks latched their hooks to the Spanish frigate and began pulling it to them. Once it touched their ship, his men began leaping onto it's deck. Mary Read's ship pulled up next to the frigate and repeated what they did and boarded the Spanish frigate.

The captain of the frigate leaped onto the Spanish ship and was already slashing left and right, cutting several Spaniards down. Mary read jumped on board and began making her way towards the hooded man.

When she had finally killed enough Spaniards in her way, she waltzed up to him, sword still raised in a defensive way about the Spanish marines fighting their sailors.

"What are ya doing here Marshall? This is my contract! If he had seen your ship comin', he woulda' fled!" she didn't speak angrily, but a bit confused.

"Seemed like you needed help, considering you were about to be flanked!" he chuckled, his mustache and short beard peeping from under his hood, revealing a playful smirk.

"Well, ye aren't wrong." she huffed as she drew her pistol and shot a marine dead.

"I'll clear a path to him, you get through and intercept em'!" he ordered. Marshall charged into the thick of them, he drew his side flintlocks, and floored two of them at his sides. Then he put them back, drew his other two flintlocks and floored two more marines.

He drew his sword in his right hand, and his tomahawk in the other; he blocked a marine's strike with the tomahawk, and thrust his sword into the man's gut.

As he fought the Spanish marines, Mary sped past all of them and made her way to the captain, who was unprepared for her.

When she leaped onto the upper deck, she shot his guard and drew her sword. He wore a normal Officer's attire, bar the ring he wore; a Templar's ring. The two of them clashed swords, she growled as they drew back and began repeatedly clashing swords.

He swung sideways, she ducked under his attack and frontal kicked him; he staggered back from the kick before she used her free hand to punch him directly in the jaw. He groaned as his jaw was just another punch away from being dislocated.

When he regained his focus, he saw her readying another attack, but this time he was prepared for her. She thrust her sword, but he blocked her attack and used the back of his hand to slap her. She staggered back as he laughed.

But he was shocked when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him, almost causing the Templar to fall over. He looked up to see the man wearing the robes standing before him.

"Pick on someone your own size." the man spoke quietly, his voice deep and raspy voice only fitted the uneasy feeling of the assassin's black robes.

He readied his sword, the long, wide saber shining from the bright sun. The two struck at each other, their blades clashing together as they began trying to overpower each other.

The two pulled back once before clashing blades together yet again, the loud crashing sound of metal on metal as they were locked in their duel. The Templar began swinging with more force and less precision, where as Marshall stayed on the defensive, blocking strike after strike.

But when the Templar attempted to slash downwards, Marshall blocked, dropped his foot on the other man's sword, disarming him, and punched him directly in the face with the handle of his sword.

The Templar fell to the ground from the hit; Marshall pinned him down and sheathed his sword. He picked the man up and held him against the helm, while his other hand held one of his hidden blades to the Templar's chest.

"You've got three minutes to start running your mouth. Now tell me, Templar, who's your master? Didn't you people get the memo that your place in the Caribbean is gone?" he spoke dead seriously, the Templar smirked.

"You Assassins are funny people. You think we'd abandon such a valuable asset, the sugarcane of the Caribbean? No...even his majesty of Britain would pay us for the sugarcane we possess. It's only a matter of time before we force your kind out of hiding...and then...we will show you the punishment for those who stand in our way." he laughed, Marshall's eyes widened a bit, even more so when a gun was fired.

The Templar's eyes widened as he fell silent, his eyes became lifeless voids. Marshall laid him on the ground and closed his eyes, looking back to Mary Read, who's flintlock was still emitting smoke.

He was enraged, he didn't intend to kill the man, Templar or not.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as calmly as he could, she shrugged.

"There was more he could tell us. I planned to take him prisoner." she just noticeably rolled her eyes. He sighed, knowing it was a fools attempt to change her opinion of certain matter.

"Take the Bloodtalon to Great Inagua, I'll meet you there so we can discuss what he spoke of." he turned and gestured for his sailors to follow behind him.

When the both of them were aboard their ships, Mary looked to him and gestured for him to listen up.

"You thought of a name for yer' ship yet?!" she called over to him.

"Yes actually! I've decided to name this frigate, The Seawolf! A fast but dangerous hunter!" she smirked, the name suited his ship.

"Remember, Great Inagua! Nonnegotiable!" he called back, reminding her of his anger.

 **(Hours later, Great Inagua)**

The small town of scallywags, ruffians, and miscreants always felt like a home to Mary Read. Edward Kenway himself had invested much of his funds to make this place a liveable place for pirates, bar Tortuga, Nassau and the other Pirate settlements.

She knew Marshall awaited her in the manor. She sighed, feeling that his nobility would get him killed among pirates; but no one dared to challenge him.

Ah Tabai was impressed by how quickly he had mastered the skill of the eagle's vision and sense; along with his fighting skills. Marshall had a naval officer's training to go along with his new assassin skills. The man even followed their ways easily.

When she reached the manor, she could already tell that someone else was present. She opened the door and slid through the door, none of the lanterns in the house were lit, leaving the manor illuminated by the evening sun.

When she reached the main living area, she could make out the shape of the familiar map and desk. The drapes were closed, blocking light from the room except the light hue from the sunlight.

Her eyes widened as she felt she wasn't alone.

She span around quickly, but too slowly to stop the strong hand from reaching out and tightly gripping her neck. She was slightly lifted from her leather clad heels and carried, until her back was pressed against the wall of the room.

She recognized the plated shoulders and the red accents of Marshall's assassin robes.

"Marshal-gahh!-get...get your hands off me!" she growled, squirming to escape.

"Why'd you kill him, Mary?! You know me well enough to know I was going to let him live! But you still killed him!" his grip loosened a bit so she could audibly speak.

"If...if you knew about everything the Templars have done...you'd do the same as I." she growled, only angering him a bit more.

"You know me better than that! I always give our enemies a chance to live. To Face the consequences of their actions." she almost laughed.

"Marshall...you don't know the Templars well enough…they won't show you the same amount of mercy as you give them. If you give them the chance...they WILL. KILL. YOU." she growled. He knew there was wisdom from her words.

He suddenly released her, moving to the window and pulling the blinds back to let light flow into the room. They could both now see each other clearly.

He didn't know why he felt so bad for what he did. He knew he felt drawn to her...not just because she was a woman...well...that definitely contributed to it. It was also the fact that she was the most free thinking, open minded, independent, capable, intelligent, and hardy woman he had ever had the privilege of knowing.

What also added to it was that, despite the fact she used to dress and pretend to be a man, didn't change the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. Her raven black hair, her full lips, her dark brown eyes adding to the fullness of her eyes.

She leaped on him while he was enthralled by her and his thoughts. She pinned him to the ground, a blade to his skull.

"If ye were any other man, I'd unman you right now! But..." she smiled lightly.

"I like ya' too much. That damn noble attitude, the fact that you tower over others, and that ye' don't take no-one's horse shit. Plus, unlike Edward being too pretty as a man, you're just plain good lookin'." she complimented him, surprising the daylight out of him.

"Plus...you impressed me, catching me by surprise..." she sighed, only realizing how they were positioned.

He could barely keep himself contained, with this incredible woman so close to him.

He snapped.

He suddenly rose up from the floor they laid on and with impressive strength and speed, he carried her and pushed her against the table his map laid upon. He growled as he threw his map off and pressed her against the table.

He did something next neither of them had expected.

He leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Both their eyes exploded in utter shock, he sensation of the link between their lips exploding in their minds like fireworks.

Both their eyes closed as they relaxed into the kiss. It became more heated but no less rough, especially when Mary reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closed.

If there was one thing that wouldn't happen to her...it's that she would NOT...be outmatched in any way. Her free hand smoothly undid the belt holding his robes to his body. The assassin's clothes fell to the ground. Without thinking, he threw off his blades and dropped his holster.

All he had on now was a simple shirt and pants along with his boots, before throwing them off. He reached down and quickly undid her jacket and straps and pulled them off her.

He removed her equipment until all she was only in her shirt and pants.

Their bodies pressed roughly against each other. He lifted her up and carried her over to his desk and threw everything covering it off, laying her on top before they roughly kissed again.

When they separated to breathe, their cheeks were a bright crimson and they were both breathing heavily.

"We really goin' through with this?" she smirked.

"I suppose so." he returned the smirk.

"I don't mind...but tell another living human being and I really WILL unman you." she was dead serious, but he didn't falter.

"Never crossed my mind." he smirked as they both pressed back together for another heated kiss, their lips pressed aggressively against each other.

A new star-crossed couple found it's way in the Caribbean tonight.

* * *

 **So guys...yes this was a HUGE leap, but there really wasn't much to put in between chapter 1 and 2, it would have been really slow and dragged onward. I would have been miserable doing it. That's the thing about making FanFic, if the Author doesn't have fun making it, it's not worth it. So I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you all when I make chapter 3.**


End file.
